Romeo and Cinderella (MaruChika)
by AniKamia666
Summary: "Quiero escapar lejos, como lo hizo Julieta, pero no me llames por ese nombre" Hanamaru Kunikida está comenzando a tomar sus propias decisiónes, entre ellas, no renunciar a su nuevo deseo, un deseo que tiene nombre y apellido: Chika Takami. Shipp: MaruChika. Fanfic basado en la canción "Romeo and Cinderella" de Doriko con Hatsune Miku.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Eres feliz?

**Eh... Hehe... ¿Qué tal?**

 **Si pudiera poner imágenes, pondría el meme de "usted no aprende, ¿verdad?" Y pues... sí...**

 **Bien, ¿de qué va esta historia? ¿por qué de un crack shipp? No lo sé, estaba escuchando Romeo and Cinderella y ¡BAM! he aquí el fanfic.**

 **Mi idea era hacer un songfic en one shot, pero cuando miré qué tan largo iba a quedar, fue como: Joder, ¡Wattpad se me va a romper!**

 **Y la verdad sí me dio algo de flojera pensar en dos formatos de publicación para fanfiction y wattpad ; - ;**

 **Así que se me ocurrió algo... Cada capítulo va a tener al final una estrofa o quizá dos de la canción "Romeo and Cinderella" de Doriko con Hatsune Miku, va a ser un fic muy corto, casi tanto como "Tower of Ai (The _blessed_ Messiah) " , pero me imagino que será más digerible en varios capítulos que en uno solo. **

**Y bueno... ¡Aquí el primer capítulo! No sé quién vaya a leer un MaruChika xD, pero bueno, a quien lo lea, muchas gracias : 3**

 **Y ya, los dejo, ¡que tengan una excelente semana!**

 **Pd. No, no voy a abandonar ningún fic en emisión.**

* * *

 **Romeo and Cinderella**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **"¿Eres feliz?"**

* * *

— No pasará nada si por esta vez regreso caminando a casa zura— susurró Hanamaru mientras comenzaba a caminar por un lado de la avenida. Vivía en un condado residencial, así que sus padres no tendrían de qué preocuparse, aunque conociendo el humor histérico de su padre y el cómo su madre siempre se ponía de su lado, seguro tendría una reprimenda al llegar.

Eso no le importaba.

Quería tomar sus propias decisiones, salir de su zona de confort… Ser ella misma… lo que sea que eso significara.

Esos pensamientos se habían apoderado de ella desde hacía unos meses, pero se intensificaron cuando su mejor amiga, Ayaka, había comenzado a salir con un chico un grado mayor que ellas. Hanamaru Kunikida no era alguien que tuviera contemplado el amor en su vida preparatoriana; no era que despreciara el sentimiento, al contrario, admiraba profundamente a los grandes escritores de novelas románticas, porque seguramente eran almas enamoradas las que habían escrito todos aquellos romances que ella leía con emoción en libros llenos de deseo, anhelo, pasión y adoración, pero de alguna manera, se había creado la regla silenciosa de dejar el romance en los libros, y para sustituir esa curiosidad, antepuso los deseos sus padres, o mejor dicho, de su padre, para mantenerse ocupada. Aunque era posible que tuviera algo parecido a un amor platónico. Todos los días desde la ventana de su salón de clases veía pasar a una chica de cabello color mandarina, cargando lo que parecían ser pesados costales de alguna cosa; admiraba cómo, a pesar de que raramente se veía a alguien hacer trabajo físico en ese sitio, ella se fajaba el pantalón y aun ante la mirada curiosa e incluso burlona de algunas personas, ella seguía cargando por su propia cuenta esos sacos de lo que fuera que transportara. No podía ver su cara del todo, pues siempre llevaba un cubreboca, pero esos intensos ojos rojizos, llenos de determinación, eran suficiente para hacerla preguntarse qué tipo de persona sería, y si transmitiría esa dulzura y amabilidad que le imaginaba en su mente. Había ocasiones en las que tomaba un descanso cerca de la fuente del instituto, y cuando miraba hacia arriba y la notaba observándola, la saludaba; Maru, torpemente, devolvía el gesto.

No estudiaba en su preparatoria, sin duda.

Estaba bien con esa pequeña ilusión, no era como si necesitara algo más, pues sus padres le daban todo lo que necesitaba y no tenía deseos de casarse, así que posiblemente una pareja no figuraría mucho en esa etapa de su vida.

Despertaba, iba a la preparatoria, regresaba a su casa, hacía tareas, "cenaba con sus padres", aunque era más un cuestionario de su padre y un recordatoria de que a pesar de que no le pusieran atención, él siempre estaba listo para reclamarle incluso por una décima que bajara en su promedio perfecto, estudiaba, salía a dar un paseo y finalmente, dormía. Había variaciones los sábados y domingos, pero nada que la sacara de ese interminable círculo.

— ¿No te sientes feliz? — le preguntó un día Ayaka mientras suspiraba.

¿Era feliz? No podía decir que no, pero tampoco que sí.

¿Qué era la felicidad? Estaba próxima a cumplir dieciocho años y no podía responder una sencilla pregunta como el significado de la felicidad. Parecía que conforme crecía, las respuestas a los sentimientos se hacían cada vez más difíciles.

Ese día decidió que era momento de arriesgarse a la vida, sin dejarse influenciar por lo que sus padres decían, pero, ¿por dónde comenzaba?

— Romper las reglas… ¿irse a casa sola? Brillante, Hanamaru, espero no me arresten o algo así zura— se dijo mientras miraba el cielo. Era el mismo cielo que había visto desde que tenía memoria, ella lo sabía, pero por una u otra razón, siempre era interesante mirarlo y descubrir formas en las nubes o apreciar los diferentes colores que lo llevaban al atardecer.

Pasó por una repostería, era raro ver una tienda independiente, nunca había reparado en ella durante su camino a casa, aunque no era como si prestara atención a su entorno, todo el condado y todas las casas eran iguales; de cualquier manera, los grandes supermercados eran cada vez más populares, así que casi nadie poseía negocios propios en el condado. El delicioso olor a pan llenó sus sentidos, cuando pudo pensar en lo que hacía, ya estaba dentro en el local.

Admiró el decorado de la tienda; las paredes estaban pintadas cuidadosamente de color amarillo mostaza, mientras que líneas color salmón enmarcaban las ventanas. El pan estaba acomodado en estantes de madera, y el precio de tales, se veía en un pequeño cuadro de plástico.

Al acercarse más al mostrador, pudo ver a través de una delgada cortina a alguien sacando una charola del horno, seguro era el pan que había olido.

Esperó a que esa persona saliera al mostrador, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Hanamaru sintió como si algo atravesara su pecho. Era una chica de cabello color mandarina, estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas, pues no era muy largo, ojos rubíes que la miraban con sorpresa y un rostro tierno y amable… Era esa persona… Su amor platónico.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento— dejó la bandeja a un lago y se limpió las manos con un trapo, después sonrió y se paró a lado de la registradora —. Buenas tardes, bienvenida a… ¡Ah! ¡Eres esa chica! ¡La de la preparatoria de la vuelta!

— S-Sí… Buenas tardes zura— dijo por impulso, su vista aún seguía pegada en esa pelimandarina de radiante sonrisa.

— Es toda una sorpresa verte aquí, a veces te veo pasar en un automóvil negro — dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo —, je, je, lo siento, hablo demasiado, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

— … Eh, ¿quiero comprar pan? — dijo casi en un susurro.

— ¿Pan? Bueno, tenemos mucho— sonrió con amabilidad —, ¿buscas algo en específico?

— Mandarina… — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

— ¡Ah! Justo acabo de sacar el pan _noppo_ del horno, tiene jalea de mandarina— con emoción, tomó una bolsa de papel y sopló a uno de los panes que yacían en la bandeja. Lo extendió a Hanamaru con una sonrisa orgullosa.

— E-Eh— Maru cayó en un pequeño detalle —… Lo siento, no tengo dinero zura.

— ¿Venías a comprar pan sin dinero? — la pelimandarina parecía divertida — Tómalo, la casa invita.

— Gracias zura.

— No es nada— recargó sus manos en el mostrador mientras la miraba expectante.

Maru entendió que esperaba a que probara el pan, así que después de soplar un poco más, le dio la primera mordida. Sus ojos se iluminaron y se cubrió la boca para hablar.

— ¡Zura!

— ¿Qué tal?

La castaña esperó a terminar el bocado para hablar de nuevo.

— ¡Es delicioso! No había probado nada parecido zura.

— Mis padres han perfeccionado esta receta, pero yo la preparo— dijo con orgullo —, tienes suerte de no haber estado mientras experimentaban.

— ¿Tan mal estaba? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— No, papá siempre ha hecho unas jaleas deliciosas, pero el pan quedaba extraño, no era algo muy agradable de comer.

La conversación fluía con tanta naturalidad, que por un momento habían olvidado que eran casi desconocidas.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó Hanamaru una vez terminó de comer. Ahora entendía qué era lo que transportaba la ojicarmín, seguro eran ingredientes para hacer pan.

— Chika, ¿y tú?

— Hanamaru, mucho gusto— extendió su mano para saludar a la pelimandarina.

— El gusto es mío— el tacto de la palma de Chika era áspero, se notaba el trabajo duro que realizaba, pero era un agarre fuerte, seguro, amable… la hacía sentir cómoda.

Un timbre peculiar alertó a las chicas, era el celular de Hanamaru, quien, al reconocer el número de su padre en la pantalla, decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

— Muchas gracias por el pan, te pagaré otro día zura— dijo mientras se despedía.

— Te digo que era un regalo, no seas necia— le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente —. Ve con cuidado, te saludaré mañana— sonrió.

— Y yo a ti zura— antes de salir, Maru se volvió a la ojicarmín —. Gracias— repitió.

— No es nada— la despidió con la mano y ella salió del local mientras corría.

Algo inusual.

Encontrarte con una chica que regala pan de mandarina, que resulta ser la misma chica que has observado por tantas semanas; la vida era misteriosa. Quizá su misión del día estaba completa, y algo sabía muy bien: Regresaría.

* * *

Las visitas de Hanamaru a la repostería Takami eran frecuentes, casi todos los días después de la preparatoria pasaba a comprar pan de _noppo_ con jalea de mandarina, e incluso, si se animaba, le llevaba un poco de pan a sus padres, aunque realmente eran contadas las ocasiones, pues se sentía mal de ver cómo las piezas de pan pasaban semanas en la tapa de cristal y sus padres no tomaban ni siquiera un trozo.

De igual manera, los encuentros en la lejanía de ambas chicas se repetían, a veces Maru buscaba alguna excusa para salir y platicar un poco con la ojicarmín; se había acostumbrado a llevar toallitas húmedas para limpiar la harina, azúcar, bicarbonato, o lo que fuera que Chika trajera en la cara cada que la visitaba, y sí, sabía que la visitaba, pues también se presentaban ocasiones en que no llevaba nada para la panadería, simplemente pasaba a estar con ella durante su descanso.

Chika Takami era un año mayor que ella, teniendo dieciocho desde agosto de ese mismo año, trabajaba y estudiaba en casa, sus padres se llamaban Amemiya y Jovanna Takami, aunque su padre no vivía con ellas por el momento, ya que estaba arreglando la apertura de una nueva repostería en Alemania, amaba las mandarinas, y recién había llegado en septiembre al condado junto a su madre y hermana. Tenía dos hermanas mayores, una estaba casada y vivía en Alemania.

Era una persona transparente, trabajadora, algo distraída, pero con mucha convicción y energía; alguien perfecto para presentarles a sus padres, pero Hanamaru no quería arruinar "eso" que tenía con la menor de los Takami, pues tenía miedo que, al notar lo estricto que era su padre con ella, Chika se alejara, como muchas de sus amistades antes de Ayaka. Incluso su padre era capaz de hallarle un defecto si es que no le caía bien, aunque fuera uno pequeño, y sólo por eso, podría prohibirle seguir visitándola, aunque realmente aun no le informaba que lo hacía.

— Tienes un muy buen humor últimamente Hanamaru— le dijo Ayaka mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿En serio zura?

— Sí, parece que brillas más que antes.

— Je, je— sonrió.

— Será… ¿Qué te has conseguido pareja? — le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, ansiosa por una respuesta.

— ¿Qué? ¡No zura!

— Tranquila, sólo decía, aunque esa reacción es sospechosa, amiga— rio la joven.

Hanamaru tenía la cara completamente roja, pues sabía que si bien, ella no buscaba una relación, esa chica de ojos rojizos tenía algo que le atraía desde el primer momento en que la había visto… Pero… ¿Cómo debía lidiar con eso? No tenía experiencia en el amor, y ninguna de las novelas que había leído tenían respuestas a lo que sentía, tendría que hacer su propio libro de amor algún día.

— ¿Todo bien Maru? — le preguntó Chika, mientras buscaba su mirada. La castaña se crispó ligeramente, siempre había sido difícil tenerla cerca, pero con la idea que su amiga había dejado en su cabeza, era el doble de complicado, pues su corazón, consciente de lo que ocurría, comenzaba a bombear con fuerza, provocando un leve adormecimiento en la mente de Hanamaru. No sabía si estaba enamorada, pero Chika le gustaba, sí.

— S-Sí, lo siento, ¿qué me decías zura?

— Mi padre va a venir a visitarnos a mi madre y a mí dentro de dos días— sonrió.

— ¡Eso es realmente genial zura! — Maru tomó las manos de Chika en señal de emoción — ¡Te has esforzado mucho para tener este lugar listo para su llegada!

— Espero esté satisfecho con mi trabajo— la ilusión en los orbes rojizos de la mayor era visible, la chica de ojos color miel no pudo evitar enternecerse.

— Lo estará zura, estará muy orgulloso de ti, Chika.

— Gracias Hanamaru— la pelimandarina besó la frente de Maru, cosa que la tomó desprevenida, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Ambas seguían tomadas de las manos, pero no se habían percatado hasta ese momento, y tal como si una corriente hubiera pasado por sus dedos, se soltaron rápidamente con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas… _"Se ve tan linda así"_ , pensó Maru.

Tomarse de las manos, besos en la frente o en las mejillas, caricias cariñosas en las manos, cabello o rostro, largos periodos de tiempo mirándose; cosas como esas no eran nada fuera de lo común para Hanamaru. Chika era una persona muy dulce, y aunque, viéndolo desde el lado menos optimista, esos gestos podrían ser lo que se esperaría de una persona que simplemente te aprecia mucho, para Maru eran un claro indicio de que la mayor podría tener interés por ella, así como ella lo tenía por la ojicarmín.

— El sol se está poniendo— dijo Chika con tristeza, pues eso significaba que la castaña tenía que irse.

— ¡Zura! ¿En qué momento pasó tanto tiempo?

— Lo mismo me pregunto— rio.

— B-Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme zura.

— Lo es— suspiró —, ten cuidado, por favor, te mando mensaje más tarde.

— Lo tendré zura…

— Te veo el lunes.

— Sí…

Se dieron un abrazo que les supo a nada una vez se separaron, Maru salió del local mientras se despedía. Cada vez le era más difícil tener que hacerse la idea de sólo poder verla por algunas horas, de lunes a viernes, quería salir en una cita, conocer a sus padres, quedarse a dormir en su casa, ir a verla cuando quisiera… Pero, ¿qué les diría a sus padres? ¿Qué iba a la biblioteca? Tenía los suficientes libros en casa como para estudiar, y si llegaba a hacerle falta uno, ellos se lo comprarían. No se sentía cómoda mintiendo, de cualquier manera.

¿Tendría que decirles que quería visitar a una amiga? Si hacía eso, tendría que pensar en algo para que su padre no comenzara a presionarla con que debía tener amigas de "su nivel".

Pensó en ello mientras caminaba a su hogar.

Para su sorpresa, la luz del estudio de su padre estaba prendida; eso significaba que había llegado temprano a casa.

Oh no…

Su padre había llegado temprano a casa.

Entró por el salón caminando lentamente, esperando no ser descubierta, pero un fuerte portazo, seguido de un gruñido de frustración la hicieron exaltar.

— ¿Hanamaru? — el hombre de cabello negro parecía sorprendido.

— Hola padre— quizá era un buen momento para decirle —. Padre… Hay algo que quiero pedirte…

— ¿Qué haces con el uniforme escolar aun zura? Se acerca la hora de cenar, ¡cámbiate ahora mismo!

— Pero…

— ¡No pierdas tiempo Hanamaru!

— Eh… Sí zura…— musitó antes de avanzar rápidamente hacia las escaleras. El señor Kunikida enredó sus dedos en su cabello y después suspiró con pesadez, sólo para volver a su estudio.

Algo había pasado, su padre jamás pasaría por alto el hecho de que aun traía la mochila al hombro.

* * *

— ¡Ha regresado a nuestras vidas! — le escuchó gritar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— ¿Quién?

— Amemiya Takami, ¡vendrá a vivir aquí!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó la madre de Hanamaru, Nanami Kunikida.

— ¡Está en todos los medios! Ahora ese muerto de hambre tiene una creciente línea de panaderías y reposterías con el presuntuoso nombre de _"Délice"_.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Pensé que ya lo habías superado.

— ¡Lo he hecho! — parecía que, en cualquier momento, su padre vomitaría sus cuerdas vocales.

— Has seguido las apariciones en los medios de tu ex novio desde que dejaron de ser pareja, incluso quisiste averiguar quién era su esposa, ¿crees que eso es superar?

— Tú no lo entiendes, Nanami— la voz de su padre estaba completamente desesperada, nunca lo había escuchado así —, él arruinó mi vida.

— Lo sé, pero es hora de que lo dejes pasar, tampoco me agrada una persona que te haya hecho sufrir en el pasado, pero es mejor dejarlo ahí, en el pasado, y evitarlo lo mejor que puedas.

— Pero…

— Hanamaru debe estar por bajar, mejor toma asiento y toma tu té, te hará sentir mejor.

La menor Kunikida no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante el hecho de que su hija estuviera frecuentando a la hija del hombre que le había "arruinado la vida" a su padre?

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Debería dejar a su persona especial?

Inhaló y exhaló, pensamientos de todo tipo bombardeaban su mente. Se unió a sus padres en la mesa en un silencio casi ceremonioso.

— Hanamaru— la saludó su madre sin despegar la vista de su agenda.

— Madre…

— No debes usar el uniforme escolar tan tarde Hanamaru, no es un buen hábito.

— Lo siento padre…

La cena transcurrió sin que nadie hablara, el ambiente sería normal, de no ser porque ahora en Maru pesaba esa decisión, Amemiya Takami era el padre de Chika, aquel que llegaría en esos días a vivir con su familia, sería demasiada coincidencia que resultara ser otra persona, no podía negar lo evidente.

— Por cierto, ¿qué era eso que querías pedirme? ¿Es de la escuela? ¿Te hace falta algo?

— Eh… — se maldijo internamente.

— ¿Un libro?

— Yo… — la decisión debía ser tomada ya.

— ¿Qué es Hanamaru? Habla ya zura— apuró su padre.

— Yo… quisiera— se mordió la lengua —… quisiera pedir permiso para que me dejaran salir a correr por las tardes… los fines de semana zura…

— ¿Correr? Podemos comprarte una elíptica zura— el pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

— Q-Quiero hacerlo yo zura…

La mujer de cabello castaño y el hombre de ojos color miel la miraron, extrañados, pero raramente la pequeña Hanamaru les pedía algo, así que quizá podría estar bien, al final, era beneficio para su cuerpo. Se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

— Está bien, puedes ir, pero no estés dando vueltas al condado todo el día, no es bueno que te exijas demasiado, además tienes tus clases extras y el estudio— recordó su madre.

— Lo prometo zura— dijo en voz baja.

— Entonces está decidido, tienes permiso.

El resto de la comida no se habló de algún otro tema, al final sus padres se levantaron de la mesa, le recordaron lo mucho que esperaban de ella, y finalmente, se quedó sola en el comedor.

— Nunca les había mentido…— susurró en voz baja, temerosa.

¿Valía la pena?

Una vez estuvo en su habitación, dejó que todos esos pensamientos que había tenido desde que había visto a su padre explotar en semejante rabieta, se escucharan fuerte y claro. Podría simplemente decirle que ya no podían ser amigas, pero no tendría el corazón para hacerlo, igual podría dejar de ver a Chika, ignorarla cuando pasara por el patio de la preparatoria, olvidarla y seguir con su vida… Pero cada vez que se imaginaba su cara de confusión y tristeza al ser ignorada por ella, su pecho dolía. Ella no quería ignorarla, pero por el simple hecho de llevar el apellido "Takami", ya la hacía una persona indeseable en su hogar. Parecía una historia como la de Romeo y Julieta, pero no quería que terminara en una tragedia.

Tocó su mejilla, Chika le había dado un tierno beso en la tarde, sólo unos milímetros más y... Una calidez que sólo la ojicarmín podía producir en su corazón comenzó a invadirla, el cosquilleo en sus mejillas volvió; esa sensación le hizo abrazar su almohada con fuerza, intentando reprimir ese extraño sentimiento que la hacía querer gritar.

Miró su celular, había un mensaje de Chika.

 **Chika Takami (última vez hoy 8:00 pm)**

 **¡Hey Maru! Hoy tendré que dormir temprano porque mañana llega mi pedido de harina, pero pasaré a verte, ¿vale? Que tengas una linda noche. Te quiero.**

Eran unas simples palabras, pero ese "te quiero" siempre hacía que sonriera como si hubiera recibido la mejor noticia del mundo.

¿Valía la pena?

Por Chika…

Luchar por ella… Mentirle a sus padres para hacer florecer un amor prohibido desde que nacieron.

¿Valía la pena?

 **Maru (en línea)**

 **No te exijas demasiado, te veré mañana entonces… Yo también te quiero, mucho. Buenas noches Chika.**

Apagó su celular y cerró los ojos, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando una respuesta fue recibida.

 **Chika Takami (en línea)**

 **No lo haré, que tengas una noche genial Maru. Te quiero.**

Sonrió. Chika nunca la dejaba responder de última.

 ***Maru (en línea)**

 **Está bien. No se te olvide llevarte la faja. Te quiero**

 ***Chika (en línea)**

 **Ya deja de respondeeer, siento feo de dejarte en visto.**

 ***Maru (en línea)**

 **Jaja, ok, está bien. Hasta mañana Chika, buenas noches.**

 ***Chika (en línea)**

 **Buenas noches Maru, te quiero.**

 ***Maru (en línea)**

 **Te quiero : 3**

 ***Chika (en línea)**

 **HANAMARU!**

 ***Maru (en línea)**

 **Jajaja, ya, ya, buenas noches.**

 ***Chika (en línea)**

 **Buenas noches, ya no contestes.**

— Ay Chika— susurró mientras sonreía, dejó el móvil a un lado y miró el techo de su habitación.

¿Valía la pena?

… Sí. Lo valía.

Lucharía por poder decirle sus sentimientos, lucharía por ser correspondida, lucharía porque sus padres lo tomaran lo mejor que pudieran, lucharía por ser feliz… al menos por primera vez en su vida y por su propio deseo. Esa era su respuesta.

 _"No dejes que nuestro romance se transforme en la tragedia de Julieta,_

 _Llévame lejos de aquí…_

 _Eso es lo que siento"_


	2. Capítulo 2: Fotografías

**Hey! Aquí vengo, con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Parece que entre más adelanto, más flojera me da revisarlos xD, en fin, ya se vienen actualizaciones, así que espero sean de su agrado.**

 **¡Vaya! Tuvo muy buena aceptación esta historia, me alegro mucho de ello. Ahh estoy muriendo de sueño, así que respondo y me voy, ¡muchas gracias por esperar el capítulo! Que tengan una genial semana.**

 ***Tenshi Everdeen:** _Bueno, de momento verán el lado de Chika, pero mayormente estaremos de lado de hanamaru, al menos así va, pero en caso de que se me ocurra algo, ya lo verán xD. Hehe creo que me quedó todo kawaiioso y así, una lástima por el drama que se viene, dicen que es peor que venga el drama cuando todo es tan fluffy, pero bueno, así son las cosas xD. Gracias por leer y por esperar! TwT en verdad, muchas gracias._

 ***You-chan:** _Hahahaha lol, morí con tu review, sí bueno, aquí hay más miel, pura, kawaiiosa y empalagosa miel, espero te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por esperar y por tu apoyo en mis fics owo!_

 ***N0MBR3:** _Chika is love, always, aunque hay personas que pueden sacar su lado canijo xD, yo no, es Diosa, es waifu, mi mikan merece ser feliz y amada ( ?, en este caso, por Maru, me alegra ver que no soy la única con ideas diversas xD. Muchas gracias por esperar y por tu apoyo en mis demás fics! Espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***Ritsuki Kurusawi:** _Aquí está la continuación xD. Muchas gracias por esperar y por tu apoyo en los demás fics!_

* * *

 **Romeo and Cinderella**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **"Fotografías"**

* * *

Otro día, las mismas lecciones, las mismas personas, el mismo ambiente, la misma escuela, pero había algo diferente esta vez, ahora no podía evitar que su mirada se desviara a la fuente de la preparatoria, impaciente.

— ¿Qué estás viendo? — le preguntó Ayaka, mientras miraba en la misma dirección.

— Nada— suspiró y volvió su vista al pizarrón —, ¿qué hora es zura?

— Van a ser las once apenas.

— ¿Apenas? — Maru suspiró con desesperación.

— ¿Algo te preocupa? — la chica de cabello negro se sentó frente a la ojimiel, mirándola con atención, era raro ver a Hanamaru impaciente.

— No realmente zura— desvió la mirada.

— Pareces nerviosa.

— Sí…

— ¿Algo pasó con tus padres?

— Algo así zura…

— Bueno… si quieres hablar con alguien, sabes que aquí estoy.

Hanamaru lo pensó un momento; Ayaka era su mejor amiga, podría ser que supiera cómo tratar con esa situación mejor que ella, como alguien que podía verlo desde el exterior.

— Dime… ¿Cómo se lleva tu novio con tus padres?

— ¿Eh? — el color subió a las mejillas de la joven de ojos verdes — Pues… muy bien, este fin de semana iremos a comer todos juntos.

— Entiendo zura…

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Si él te gustara mucho, pero resulta que tus padres odian a sus padres, entonces… ¿qué harías? ¿seguirías junto a él o lo abandonarías?

— Mmm— Ayaka dirigió la vista a sus manos por un segundo, pero casi de inmediato, levantó sus ojos para mirar a su amiga —… No lo dejaría. Tarde o temprano mis padres tendrían que aceptarlo, después de todo, su relación sería conmigo, no con ellos.

— Lo imaginé zura.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Recuerdas a la chica que pasa todos los días cargando algo y que de vez en cuando me viene a ver?

— ¿Tu amor platónico?

— Eh… Sí zura…— afirmó la castaña, mientras sentía la sangre subir a sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Ella… es Chika Takami.

— Ajá.

— Por las reposterías Takami.

— Se me hacía conocida, se parece mucho a su padre.

— Sí… demasiado zura.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

— Bueno, no sé los detalles, pero parece que mi padre y el de ella fueron novios en el pasado, algo malo ocurrió entre ellos, mi padre dice que el señor Takami arruinó su vida, y ha estado hecho un manojo de nervios desde que supo que regresaría zura.

— ¿En verdad? Quién lo diría, de todas las personas, resultó ser tu persona especial.

— No puedo creer mi mala suerte zura.

— Bueno, ¿no crees que le puedas preguntar?

— ¿De qué?

— Lo que pasó, sus motivos para odiar al padre de Chika, él no sabe que tú conoces a la hija de Takami, así que no sería nada extraño.

— ¿Qué le debería decir? No puedo llegar de la nada y preguntarle zura.

— Podrías decirle que tienes curiosidad acerca de sus parejas pasadas, pregúntale a ambos para que no parezca que llegaste directamente con tu padre. Quizá lo que pasó sea algo sencillo, y si eres capaz de arreglarlo, entonces podrás estar con Chika sin preocuparte.

— Es un buen plan zura— pensó Maru, ideando toda la situación en su mente.

— Te tomará tiempo, pero si eres paciente, seguro todo marchará bien.

— Sí, suena bien zura— la castaña abrazó a la chica de ojos verdes —. Gracias.

— No es nada, Maru— Ayaka correspondió el gesto, dándole palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda.

* * *

— Estás algo pensativa— Chika buscó la mirada de la menor, tomándola por sorpresa.

— Eh… Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo zura.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— De momento es algo que tengo que hacer sola, pero quizá necesite de tu ayuda después zura, aunque eso depende de lo que ocurra zura— sintió sus mejillas encenderse al pensar en confesarse a la pelimandarina.

— ¿Qué va a pasar? — la incertidumbre era legible en el rostro de Chika, Maru sonrió y se recargó en su hombro, abrazando el brazo de la ojicarmín — ¿Ha-Hanamaru?

— ¿Mm?

— … No es nada— Chika recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de la castaña, respirando el dulce aroma que desprendía, ¿durazno?, ¿cereza? Ese suave aroma… ¿durazno con vainilla? Quizá sería una opción interesante de relleno para algún pan. Era agradable, amaba ese olor.

Hanamaru, por su parte, pensaba en cómo decirle a Chika acerca de sus sentimientos, la noche anterior se había llenado de valentía, pero… ¿Y si Chika la rechazaba? Se suponía que las inseguridades venían antes de planear confesarte, pero tal parecía que su caso, no sería igual a cualquiera que hubiera leído. La pelimandarina la miraba con ensoñación, la trataba como si fuera de oro, sus atenciones eran amables y amorosas, o quizá, cariñosas… ¿cómo podría saber la diferencia.

— Chika…

— Dime.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre amor y cariño?, ¿cómo puedo separar ambos zura?

La ojicarmín elevó la mirada, parecía evaluar su respuesta. Sonrió con ternura y miró a Maru con cierta inocencia.

— No lo sé— dijo, sin cambiar su expresión.

— ¿Eh?

— Bueno… creo que no son tan diferentes la una de la otra— levantó el dedo anular, como si quisiera ilustrar su explicación —. Yo amo a mis padres y les tengo cariño, no puedo elegir entre sentir uno u otro, pero creo que tú me hablas de un amor romántico, ¿o no?

— S-Sí…

— Bueno, creo que eso es un poco más complejo, es como algo diferente, puedes abrazar a miles de personas, pero sólo con una sientes algo especial, algo único, que incluso, aunque cada amor que sientes es diferente, ese es aún más diferente… No sé si me entiendes...— dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— No mucho zura— sonrió.

— Bueno… yo creo que no hay alguien que le pueda explicar a otra persona lo que es el amor y cómo diferenciarlo, pero hay algo en lo que todos concuerdan, y es que es algo especial entre lo especial.

— Especial entre lo especial zura…

— O algo así he notado— terminó de decir antes de reír con cierto nerviosismo.

— ¿A ti… te gusta alguien, Chika? — preguntó Maru, con gran curiosidad.

Los colores subieron al rostro de la pelimandarina, quien inmediatamente bajó la mirada al suelo, incapaz de sostener el contacto visual con esos brillantes orbes ambarinos.

— Sí…

— ¿Quién es?, ¿le conozco zura? — volvió a cuestionar, esta vez, ansiosa.

— Sí— Chika sobó su mejilla, mostrando un poco de timidez —… ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Maru fijó su vista en sus manos, las cuales, tomaban el brazo de la pelimandarina.

— Sí.

— ¿Le conozco? — repitió.

— Sí— esta vez, la castaña elevó la mirada, encontrándose con esos vibrantes rubíes que Chika poseía por ojos. Se miraron fijamente un momento, los orbes color miel de Hanamaru bajaron a los labios de la mayor, y entonces, sintió que no había nadie más en ese lugar, sólo ellas dos. Chika comenzó a avanzar con una tortuosa lentitud, Maru sintió la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos lentamente, esperando recibir el dulce contacto de la chica que, por mucho tiempo, había sido su amor platónico. Sintió esa suave sensación cerca de sus labios, rozando la comisura con amabilidad y ternura. No era el beso que esperaba, pero sólo eso bastó para que su cabeza hiciera corto circuito y tuviera que poner sus manos en los hombros de la pelimandarina, buscando soporte.

Sintió aquella electrizante sensación alejarse, y abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de la mayor, quien parecía aún mirar sus labios, suspiró profundamente.

Ambas se sonrieron.

— Entonces… conozco a esa persona, a la persona que te gusta zura.

— Sí— Chika mordió ligeramente su labio inferior —… y yo conozco a quien te gusta.

— Sí… pero creo que tendremos que hablar de eso más tarde zura, ya tiene unos minutos que sonó la campana de clases, así que tengo que volver— dijo, mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Vendrás hoy? — preguntó Chika, levantándose también.

— Sí, lo haré zura— la castaña volvió a poner ambas manos en los hombros de la ojicarmín, se elevó ligeramente y besó la comisura de los labios de la pelimandarina —. Nos vemos más tarde zura.

— Ha-Hasta más tarde— el rostro de Chika estaba tan rojo, que la menor no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente, contagiando a su acompañante.

Chika volvió a cargar el costal de harina que había llevado y se despidió de Maru antes de encaminar sus pasos a su hogar. Hanamaru la miró alejarse; por fuera no podía hacer mucho, estaba en el colegio, después de todo, pero por dentro, estaba gritando y saltando de un lado a otro.

* * *

Nunca había sentido tanta alegría de que las clases terminaran, tomó sus cosas con rapidez, le dio una torpe despedida a Ayaka y salió casi corriendo.

En su mente sólo había una cosa, y esa era decirle a Chika acerca de sus sentimientos. No había dudas, le gustaba, no había tiempo que perder entonces, tenía que decírselo, quería decírselo, y entonces…

Entonces…

Llegaría su momento de luchar por su amor.

Entró en el local con gran emoción, ubicó inmediatamente a Chika, pero había alguien más con ella, un hombre de complexión delgada, pero no al punto de ser completamente escuálido, cabello color naranja oscuro con un característico gallito, e intensos ojos rojizos.

— B-Buenas tardes zura— dijo.

— Hanamaru— Chika salió del mostrador para saludar a su amiga.

— Así que tú eres la famosa Hanamaru— el hombre también salió a saludarla, le dio la mano con cordialidad.

— ¿Famosa?

— En las últimas llamadas, Chika no paraba de hablar de ti, incluso desde antes que supiera tu nom…

— ¡Papá! — Chika tenía el rostro completamente rojo, mientras le pedía a su padre no exagerar las cosas. El hombre sonreía de esa misma enérgica y dulce forma que tenía la ojicarmín para expresar su felicidad.

— Sólo decía— finalizó el hombre entre risas.

— Bueno… ella es Hanamaru, mi amiga.

— Mucho gusto— hizo una pequeña reverencia —. Me llamo Amemiya Takami, soy el padre de Chika.

— El gusto es mío zura— imitó la acción, haciendo una reverencia profunda.

— Zura… Cuántos recuerdos me trae esa muletilla.

— ¿La habías escuchado antes, papá? — preguntó Chika, y Maru sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Con la emoción del momento, había olvidado que el hombre frente a ella había lastimado a su padre, y que quizá, el sentimiento de odio podría ser mutuo.

— Uno de mis novios de la juventud la tenía.

— ¿E-En verdad zu-...?, ¿en verdad? — el señor Takami no parecía resentido, pero no podía relajarse.

— Sí… Ah, qué tiempos— sonrió —. Bueno, ¿a qué hora vuelves, Chika? — preguntó.

— ¿Eh?

— Antes de que anochezca, ¿está bien?

— Ve, con cuidado, te lo has ganado, gracias por tu duro trabajo— dijo el pelinaranja.

— Gracias— la felicidad y orgullo en el rostro de Chika eran inefables, esto calmó un poco el conflictuado corazón de la menor —. Entonces, nos vamos— dijo antes de tomar la mano de Maru y salir del lugar.

— ¿A dónde vamos zura? — preguntó la ojimiel.

— Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

— ¿Es muy lejos zura?

— No tanto, tranquila, podrás regresar temprano a casa, no deseo que te regañen.

— Sí— entrelazó sus dedos con los de la ojicarmín y la siguió, caminando a su lado.

Anduvieron por unos minutos a través del parque que se ubicaba en el centro de ese pequeño pueblo del gran condado, Maru notó que Chika se dirigía a una gran torre de agua que se erguía entre un pequeño bosque.

— ¿Vamos a la torre zura?

— Sí, ya casi atardece, ¿has visto el atardecer desde ahí?

— No, de hecho, no sabía que se podía subir zura.

— Funcionaba como mirador, ahora casi nadie lo usa.

— ¿Mirador de qué zura?

— Quién sabe— Chika sonrió —. Es posible que hubiera un guardabosque, cuando había más árboles y más zonas que cuidar, hay líneas de teléfono cortadas y folletos de seguridad en bosques, así que quizá ese era su punto de vigilancia.

— Wow, no lo había pensado zura.

— Ni yo, seguro tiene algunos años.

— Me pregunto cuántos zura.

Subieron por las escaleras y, una vez estuvieron arriba, Hanamaru no pudo evitar dejar salir un grito de sorpresa. Podía ver los campos a lo lejos, las casas, las montañas, los árboles amarillos, cafés y rojizos, un paisaje hermoso, sacó su celular para poder tomar una fotografía, pero el vértigo le hizo rechazar la idea.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, es sólo que siento que me voy a caer si elevo tanto los brazos zura— se aferró al barandal.

— Lo siento, ¿tienes miedo a las alturas?

— No realmente, sólo que nunca había estado en un lugar tan alto zura.

— ¿Querías tomar una fotografía?

— Sí zura.

— ¿Te ayudo?

— Sería bueno, ¿la tomarás tú zura?

— Aquí— Chika se puso detrás de Hanamaru y tomó su celular del bolsillo donde lo había puesto —, te ayudaré a sostenerlo.

Sintiendo el agarre de la menor de los Takami, Maru enfocó la cámara de su celular y tomó la fotografía que deseaba, era hermosa, sin duda, y ya que Chika aún no se despegaba de ella, cambió el celular a la cámara frontal y lo que vio hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. Su acompañante tenía su barbilla recargada en su hombro, parecía que la estaba abrazando, un cosquilleo recorrió sus mejillas, mientras las miraba teñirse de rojo. Los ojos de Chika la miraban en el celular, sonrió, y Maru tomó una fotografía.

— S-Salió bien zura— dijo mientras ponía el celular en una posición diferente —, ¿podemos tomar otra?

— Seguro— Chika iba a incorporarse, pero Maru tomó una de sus manos y la pasó por su cintura —. ¿Ha-Hanamaru?

— Quiero… una donde estemos abrazadas zura.

— Bien— ahora el sonrojo también se había apoderado del rostro de la amante de las mandarinas.

La fotografía fue tomada, y a esa, le siguió una con caras raras, otra con una gran sonrisa, y finalmente, Maru se atrevió a besar a Chika en la mejilla, sólo para que, a la siguiente toma, la ojicarmín hiciera lo mismo. La siguiente fotografía fue borrosa, pero se lograba ver cómo ambas se miraban con tal intensidad, que el brillo en sus miradas se podía ver en esos borrosos pixeles.

Chika fue la primera en actuar, alejó a la castaña de la baranda, sólo para pegarla con lentitud a la pared del gran contenedor metálico. Los rubíes que poseía por ojos recorrían el rostro de Hanamaru, la castaña pudo sentir como esos orbes rojizos llegaban a lo más profundo de su ser, era algo que la sumía en un dulce letargo, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, ofreciendo a su acompañante la oportunidad de besarla. Chika sabía lo que significaba, y ya estaba lo suficientemente sumida bajo el hechizo de Maru como para negarse a hacerlo; con parsimonia delicada, contorneó el rostro de la dulce criatura frente a ella y elevó ligeramente su mentón, sólo para después apoderarse de sus labios con devoción y ternura. Estaban conectadas por un suave e inocente puente, pero era suficiente como para que el corazón de ambas comenzara a celebrar en su interior, no había momento más perfecto en su vida, era casi imposible lo que estaban sintiendo, pero ahí estaba, y era hermoso.

Chika se separó ligeramente, pero Hanamaru, rápidamente adicta a la cercanía de la ojicarmín, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y volvió a acercarse a ella, haciendo que la menor de los Takami se recargara en el barandal, abrazándola por debajo de los brazos de la castaña.

— Hanamaru— susurró entre el beso.

— Dime…

— Te quiero…

— Te quiero, Chika…— Maru escondió su rostro en el cuello de la mayor, quien continuaba abrazándola y acariciando su cabello. Una cálida brisa las acarició, trayéndoles el aroma del bosque y pan, después de todo, el único negocio cerca era la panadería de la familia Takami.

— Entonces… las dos nos queremos de esta forma— dijo la amante de las mandarinas y ahora, eterna enamorada de Hanamaru.

— Sí.

— ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

— Estar, ¿cómo zura?

— Como… novias…

— Sí, lo quiero, ¿te me estás confesando zura?

— Eh— el rostro de Chika estaba totalmente rojo —… sí…

— Te ves muy linda avergonzada zura— Maru besó la mejilla de la pelimandarina.

— Agh— suspiró —… Hanamaru… yo… yo quiero pedirte, quiero… ¿serías mi novia?

— No te voy a rechazar, no estés tan nerviosa zura— la castaña rio, mientras se estiraba para poder besar la nariz de su confundida chica —. Si quiero, quiero ser tu novia zura.

— Ahh— Chika suspiró, parecía que había contenido el aire.

— ¿Podemos tomarnos otra fotografía zura?

— Sí, ¿cómo?

— Espera— sacó su celular, buscó un buen lugar para que no se perdiera su toma, y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de su novia. Era algo vergonzoso, lo había leído en un libro, y aunque ciertamente se moría de la pena, también se moría de ganas por tener una fotografía así —. Nuestro primer recuerdo como novias zura— sonrió a la pelimandarina.

— Entiendo— la sonrisa en el rostro de Chika no podía ser más grande, la abrazó una vez más, pero inmediatamente, un pequeño detalle cruzó su mente —. Espero no pienses que soy anticuada, pero… ¿no debería hablar con tus padres? Para decirles que somos novias y que sepan con quién está su hija.

Algo que Hanamaru había intentado olvidar regresó como un balde de agua fría, bajó la mirada y jaló ligeramente la manga de la ojicarmín.

— Sobre eso… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte… ¿Recuerdas que te pedí tu ayuda zura?

— Sí…

— Bueno… necesito contarte algo.

— ¿Es malo?

— Depende de cómo lo veas— Maru se sentó, recargándose en el contenedor, palmeó el lugar a su lado, invitando a Chika a tomar asiento junto a ella, una vez ambas estuvieron una a lado de la otra, Hanamaru comenzó con su relato —. Verás, ¿sabes algo de las relaciones pasadas de tu padre zura?

— No realmente, nunca le he preguntado, sólo me ha contado sobre cómo conoció a mi madre.

— Bueno… es que… mi padre… y el tuyo… tuvieron un noviazgo…

— Oh— Chika intentó pensar por qué eso sería un problema —… ¿terminaron mal?

— Así parece, mi padre odia al tuyo… y al ser tú su hija… quizá no le agrade tanto la idea zura…

— Ah— la amante de las mandarinas ahora lo entendía… ¿qué habría ocurrido? No era que quisiera echarle tierra al padre de Hanamaru, pero el suyo jamás haría alguna cosa que dañara a otra persona, así que, si algo había ocurrido antes, debía ser un malentendido —… ¿qué hacemos entonces?

— ¿Podrías… darme un poco de tiempo para averiguar la verdad de todo esto? Por favor zura…

— ¿Tú sola? Yo puedo preguntarle a mi padre, seguro me dirá qué es lo que ocurrió.

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí, tú pregúntale al tuyo, entre más pronto aclaremos lo que sea que haya pasado, entonces más rápido podremos salir correctamente… Me siento mal ocultándoles a tus padres que salimos juntas— Chika pensó un momento más —…. Pero si es así… entonces quizá yo tampoco le pueda decir a los míos… es posible que mi padre quiera limar asperezas con el tuyo si sabe que las hubo, entonces… puede que llegue con él diciéndole: "¡hey! Nuestras hijas salen juntas, ¿y si arreglamos tal cosa de una vez?".

— ¿Lo haría zura?

— Sí…

— Entonces ya sé de dónde sacaste esa personalidad despreocupada zura— Maru se acurrucó a lado de la pelimandarina.

— Eh… je, je… B-Bueno… no creo que a tu padre le haga mucha gracia enterarse de esa manera… menos si lo odia o algo así.

— Sí… siento ser tan problemática zura…

— Hey, no te preocupes— Chika besó las mejillas de Maru mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos —, voy a apoyarte, quiero hacerlo todo para que te sientas segura a mi lado.

— Te quiero Chika…

— Te quiero Hanamaru— la ojicarmín sonrió —, todo saldrá bien.

— Sí zura.

Aunque en ese momento, a Maru realmente no le preocupaban sus padres, lo que le preocupaba era que cuando llegara la noche, tendría que despedirse de su novia, y si antes era difícil, ahora lo sería más.

— ¿Regresamos ya?

— S-Sí zura…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Voy a extrañarte zura…

Chika sonrió, acarició la cabeza de su novia y besó su mejilla.

— Hablemos en la noche, ¿sí?

— Pero… ¿no tienes un encargo mañana temprano?

— Sí, pero no tan temprano— mintió. Tenía que estar en la puerta del condado a las cinco de la mañana, pero podía hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por la chica que la hacía suspirar todas las noches antes de dormir.

— ¿Segura?

— Podré hacerlo, ¿te parece bien? — la abrazó con fuerza, dejándose envolver por la esencia a vainilla con durazno de la castaña.

— S-Sí…

— Por el momento, volvamos, se hará tarde— extendió su mano a Maru, y ésta, la tomó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una, por la altura… Dos, porque ahora, su vida le pertenecía a esa sonriente chica de cabello rebelde.

Quizá era la ilusión del primer amor, no le importaba, en ese momento era feliz, y era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

— _**¿Te dijeron algo tus padres?**_

— _**No, y la verdad no sé cómo acercarme a mi padre para preguntarle… Una amiga me pidió que les pregunte a ambos para que no se vea sospechoso, pero tengo la duda de que si eso no los hará pensar de más zura.**_

— _**Yo igual creo que es una buena idea, aunque podrías buscar el momento.**_

— _**¿Momento? Um… No hablamos muy seguido de romance… si lo pienso bien… mis padres parecen más amigos que nada zura.**_

— _**Eso… realmente es triste…**_

— _**Quizá a ellos les funcione, pero nunca los he visto comportarse de manera cariñosa o besarse, mucho menos dirigirse miradas tiernas o algo así… No como las que tú me das a mí zura…**_

— … _**A-Ah…**_

— _**¿Estás avergonzada zura?**_

— _**No…**_

— _**Yawnn—**_ Maru bostezó, ya casi iban a ser las dos de la mañana _**—**_ _ **… No mientas zura.**_

— _**Un poco…**_

— _**Je, je—**_ la castaña se acomodó mejor en su cama _**—… Ya quiero verte… te extraño zura…**_

— _**Yo también te extraño…**_

— _**Ya quiero que sea mañana… para poder… abrazarte de nuevo zura—**_ Hanamaru estaba por caer dormida, Chika se preparó para ir a la cama también, realmente era tierno escuchar cómo luchaba por no quedarse dormida. Iba perdiendo la batalla.

— _**Te iré a ver en tu descanso, como siempre, te llevaré un pan relleno de mandarina.**_

— _**Sí—**_ Maru rio _**—… Lo esperaré con ansias zura…**_

— _**Yo igual—**_ quiso darse una _facepalm_ en ese momento… ¿ella igual?, ¿por qué había respondido algo tan raro? Se felicitó con sarcasmo internamente. Una respiración acompasada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Chika sonrió y mandó un beso a su amada _**—. Buenas noches Maru, te quiero…**_

— _**Buenas noches zura… te quiero… muuucho, muuucho… Chika…**_

— _**Bye Maru.**_

La pelimandarina suspiró mientras colgaba la llamada, apenas había podido entender lo que su novia había dicho, pero eso bastó para llenarla de la energía que necesitaría al día siguiente… Haría ese relleno de vainilla con mandarina, se lo daría a probar a su padre, a su madre y a Hanamaru, y si todo iba bien, entonces le pondría el nombre de su amada.

— Eso es algo extraño, ni siquiera es romántico— dijo mientras abrazaba su almohada y reía con emoción. Miró el techo de su habitación, no podía haber ser humano más feliz que ella esa noche — Te amo, Hanamaru…


	3. Capítulo 3: Encuentro

**Ah~, cuanto tiempo. No sé si alguien espera actualización de esta historia, y si tu que lees esto eres una de esas personas. Gracias por la espera TwT.**

 ***You-chan:** _Bueno, quienes han escuchado la canción en que está basado este fanfic pueden decir que sí o sí va a tener hard, y espero hacerlo bien xD. Muchas gracias por esperar TwT, espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***N0MBR3:** _Tardé eones, pero aquí está la continuación. Espero te haya estado yendo bien uwu, ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

 ***Naoko Fujisaki:** _Continuando milenios después, pero continuando. Muchas gracias por leer! y perdón por la espera._

 ***Tenshi Everdeen:** _Publico un capítulo de mi historia fluffy para que no te duela el trancazo de "Avanza un paso y retrocede media cuadra" xD. Muchas gracias por comentar TwT, espero la historia te siga gustando... Hasta que todos se mueran owo! hahahah no, nadie va a morir (?). Espero te guste el capítulo TwT_

* * *

 **Romeo and Cinderella.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **"Encuentro"**

* * *

Era como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero a la vez, todo lo había hecho.

Los primeros días de Hanamaru y Chika siendo novias habían sido como cualquier otro, salvo por las miradas cariñosas, los roces que las hacían sonrojar y los cortos, pero dulces besos que compartían de vez en vez. Era más que suficiente, no pedía nada más de Chika que sus sentimientos, y sabía que para Chika, era lo mismo; las cosas avanzarían eventualmente, y estaba ansiosa por saber hasta dónde llegarían.

— Bueno, tú últimamente estás en otro lugar completamente, ¡cuéntame ya lo que te pasa! — exigió Ayaka, mientras se sentaba junto a la castaña.

Hanamaru se rió nerviosamente, era cierto, el fin de semana no había hablado con su mejor amiga, había estado más preocupada por pescar a su padre, sólo o acompañado de su madre, pero con el suficiente tiempo como para poder recibir una amplia respuesta de su parte, al menos una pista, una reacción. Eso… y que también había estado yendo y viniendo de casa de Chika por las tardes, cuando "salía a correr". Para hacer efectiva la cuartada, la amante de las mandarinas había repartido su tiempo entre estar en su habitación o en la tienda, haciendo pan, y salir a correr por media hora; y sorprendentemente, lo segundo era lo que más disfrutaba Hanamaru, ya que podía admirar toda la energía que poseía su novia, podía mirarla sonreír, podía capturarla en fotografías, iluminadas por la luz del atardecer, respirando el aroma del bosque, mirando el paisaje mientras se tomaban de la mano y contaban alguna anécdota divertida de su pasado. Debido a las exigencias con las que tenía que cumplir, no poseía muchas historias de travesuras o aventuras, pero sí tenía conocimiento, datos curiosos e historias de reinos lejanos, de fantasías nórdicas, griegas y egipcias, que hacían a Chika maravillarse y escuchar con atención, admirando cuánto sabía su novia.

— Es que— Maru paseó su vista por el salón, esperando que cuando hablara, no se les fuera a atravesar a todos por la mente guardar silencio —, tengo novia zura.

— ¡No puede ser! — el aula podía estar llena de los murmullos de los otros estudiantes, pero el grito de Ayaka se escuchó fuerte y claro, haciendo que la chica los saludara con la mano, para después, hacer una seña en modo de disculpa. Una vez se reanudó el barullo, volvió su vista a Hanamaru, emocionada — Dime todo, es la panadera, ¿verdad? Tu amor platónico, ¿cómo fue? ¿Quién se confesó primero? ¿Se besaron? ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado? ¿Cuántos hijos planean tener?

— ¿Hijos? — de acuerdo, esa parte del plan aún estaba en etapa experimental, se estaba precipitando.

— Ya dime, por las Diosas, ¿sabes cuánto he estado esperando por este momento? ¡Incluso aposté con Tristán!

— Tu novio… ¿en serio zura?

— Ahora déjame sacarle una tarde de baile y dime, dime que ella te besó primero— suplicó. Maru sonrió, divertida por la actitud de su amiga; generalmente era lo que podías llamar "una dama", pero cuando se emocionaba, era una persona completamente diferente.

— Bueno, sí es Chika… ella me pidió ser su novia… también me besó primero zura— admitió, tartamudeando un poco mientras lo decía.

— Qué dulce— Ayaka picó una de las sonrojadas mejillas de Hanamaru —. ¿Y bien? ¿Sólo ha habido besos?

— Llevamos poco saliendo zura— remarcó Hanamaru, procurando no gritar —. Además, ella no parece interesada en esas cosas— su lengua volvió a traicionarla.

— Ah, pero tú sí estás interesada en **esas cosas**.

— Yo no te pregunto de tu vida íntima zura.

— ¡No te preocupes! Puedo platicarte sin prob…

— ¡No zura!

El descanso llegó, y Ayaka aún no se cansaba de molestar a la castaña, quien agradeció en ese momento que su amiga tuviera un novio al cual ir a ver en el receso. Caminó por los pasillos, pensando en si Chika realmente no estaría interesada en eso que venía después de los besos… algo más de adultos… sacudió su cabeza, regañándose a sí misma. ¡Apenas tenían cuatro días de estar saliendo! Sin embargo, no era como si supiera cuánto tiempo tenía que tomarse antes de dar el siguiente paso. Lo que sí sabía, es que llevaba mucho amándola en secreto.

Unos brazos la rodearon por detrás, sorprendiéndola. Al reconocer esas manos, marcadas por el trabajo duro y con un poco de harina entre los dedos, sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo: Era Chika.

— Maru~ — la saludo, recargándose en su hombro.

— Chika… ¿qué haces aquí zura? — preguntó, mientras se volvía a su novia. Con una rápida vista, miró que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, y una vez confirmándolo, dio un rápido beso en la mejilla de la panadera, provocando un sonrojo aún más marcado en la pelimandarina.

No podían arriesgarse, después de todo. Ayaka conocía la situación y por ello se había permitido contárselo, pero no podían dejar que nadie más las viera, o se atenían a que los padres de Hanamaru se enteraran antes de tiempo de su relación, y entonces… quién sabía qué podía pasar. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo con estas condiciones.

— Bueno, es una sorpresa— respondió, colocando un dedo delante de sus labios, señal de confidencialidad.

— Ay, dime zura— insistió Hanamaru, ¿sería posible que Chika estuviera ahí porque se iba a inscribir en el instituto? Sabía que el otro edificio era una universidad. La posibilidad le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. No necesitaba esperar, necesitaba respuestas.

— Bueno, mi padre ha visto que te gusta mucho el pan de nuestro negocio, así que pensó que a otras personas de este complejo institucional también podría gustarles, así que vino a hablar con la directora para ofrecerle vender el pan en la cafetería, ya que aquí no les dejan consumir dulces.

— ¡Eso es genial zura! — exclamó Hanamaru, emocionada por la idea de que más personas conocieran lo delicioso del pan de _Delicé_ , pero un poco decepcionada porque se había hecho grandes ilusiones en prácticamente segundos.

Chika notó el sentimiento en los brillantes orbes ambarinos de su novia, así que, inclinándose ligeramente, susurrando a su oído, le dio la otra parte de la noticia.

— Y… ya que mi padre ha regresado, mi mamá ya no necesitará que la ayude todo el día en la repostería, o que cargue y lleve costales— la sonrisa de Hanamaru se amplió al notar que sus ideas eran ciertas —, así que dejará de educarme en casa y vendré a la universidad… Si paso el examen, claro.

— Chika… ¡me alegro tanto zura! — sin poder contener su emoción, Hanamaru se colgó del cuello de Chika y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Maru… estamos en medio del pasillo— le advirtió, pero sin el más mínimo interés en dejar de rodear la cintura de la castaña con sus brazos.

— Es que quiero abrazarte y besarte tanto zura— Hanamaru se alejó de ella con pesar, extrañando inmediatamente su calor. Chika miró en los alrededores, el sanitario de chicas estaba en el otro pasillo, lo había visto, aunque por un momento había pensado que era más una sala de estar que un tocador, se veía tan elegante que no le quedaron dudas, Hanamaru estaba en un nivel alto, y aunque técnicamente ella también pertenecía a ese estatus, no podía evitar sentir que no pertenecía a una institución tan elegante como esa, más bien, su hogar de estudio era aquella mesa a lado de los costales de harina, con ese banco de madera que había hecho con su padre años atrás, y que aún después de tanto uso, seguía de pie y fuerte.

— Chika— el padre de la amante de las mandarinas llamó a su hija, avanzando por el pasillo —. Te he estado buscando por todas partes— el hombre reparó en la presencia de Hanamaru, así que la saludó con una sonrisa. Casi de inmediato, volvió sus ojos carmines a su hija —. El fin de semana vas a presentar el examen, estos son los temas que contendrá la prueba— entregó una hoja en sus manos.

— ¡Ah! Lo estudié el año pasado, lo pasaré con los ojos cerrados— declaró, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

Hanamaru se quedó escuchando la conversación de los Takami un momento, hasta que el padre de Chika se tuvo que despedir, ya que tenía que volver a su casa para una videoconferencia con su socio en Francia. Asumiendo que su hija se quedaría un rato más con… su amiga… el hombre de cabello color mandarina partió, pidiéndole a su retoño cítrico que llegara antes de la hora de la comida.

— Aun no puedo creer que tu padre fuera capaz de hacerle algo al mío zura— susurró Hanamaru, una vez el papá de su novia se fue.

— Claro que no hizo nada, él es la persona más genial del mundo, seguro es un malentendido lo que ocurrió entre ellos— afirmó Chika, con un poco de inquietud en la mirada. Ese tema le provocaba incertidumbre aún.

— Te creo— recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

Se quedaron así un momento, las ganas que tenían de besarse aún no habían desaparecido, pero habían sido sobrepasadas por la necesidad de sentirse cerca un momento, pensar acerca de ambas, y, aunque fuera sólo de parte de Hanamaru, pensar en qué es lo que les diría a sus padres para poder descubrir la verdad.

El descanso terminó y, muy a pesar de Maru, tuvo que despedirse de su novia para entrar de nuevo a su salón de clases, con la promesa de que más tarde la esperaría en la entrada del instituto para ir a la casa de la pelimandarina para ayudarla a estudiar y, por supuesto, estar con Chika.

Al menos ese era el plan.

Una vez terminaron las clases y la castaña se dirigía a la salida del instituto, un auto negro que conocía muy bien la recibió.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó, al mirarla a la distancia.

— Hola hija, ¿qué tal la escuela? — saludó su madre, una vez se acercó.

— Um… bien, pero… ¿qué haces aquí zura?

— Tu padre está teniendo una rabieta, así que pensé en darle su espacio, y ya que estaba cerca de aquí, pensé en llevarte por un helado… Casi no pasamos tiempo juntas— reflexionó la señora, acariciando el cabello de Hanamaru.

— E-Entiendo— la chica de cabello castaño estaba bien, podría explicarle a la ojicarmín más tarde que su madre la había recogido, pero su corazón casi estalló cuando la miró a lo lejos, caminando hacia el instituto. Al parecer no había reparado en ellas, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que su madre se percatara de su presencia y supiera quién era, al menos, si había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Amemiya Takami.

— ¿Todo bien, Hanamaru? — le preguntó, al mirar el obvio nerviosismo de su hija.

— Todo bien zura— reaccionó, esperando que Chika conectara su mirada con la suya, pero eso no pasó; la amante de las mandarinas se encontraba distraída, mirando el cielo, las calles, los árboles… Su personalidad a veces despistada le gustaba, era adorable, y cuando estaba distraída, Hanamaru estaba tentada a besarla para lograr que se sonrojara, era terriblemente linda; pero no en ese momento, no quería dejarla esperándola hasta que pudiera mandarle un mensaje.

— Entonces, ¿nos vamos? O… ¿tenías planes?

— E-Eh… No— una mano le alcanzaría para contar las mentiras que había dicho a sus padres, pero a pesar de que no era la primera ni la segunda vez, no dejaba de sentir una punzada en el pecho cada que lo hacía.

— Bueno, andando— su madre se volvió al asiento del conductor. Era imposible a esas alturas que no mirara a Chika, a punto de cruzar la calle.

— Mamá, vámonos zura— pidió Hanamaru, cuando notó la mirada insistente de su progenitora sobre su novia, quien, al fin, había cruzado miradas con ella.

Chika respiró profundamente, por un momento pensó en saludar a aquella señora que sólo había tenido el gusto de ver en fotografías, después el aire frio de la tarde le susurró que no era una buena idea; podía ver un gran disgusto en la mirada de aquella mujer, no era como si sintiera el odio manar de su suegra, pero sí le transmitía incomodidad. Eso, por naturaleza, es señal de que debes evitar lo más que puedas cualquier paso en falso. Volver en ese momento, después de haber mirado a Hanamaru, sería sospechoso, así que cruzó la calle, sintiendo el escrutinio punzante de la madre de su novia, y pasó el instituto, hacia una calle colindante con el edificio universitario. Maru dejó salir un suspiro, en algún momento había contenido la respiración.

— ¿Ves pasar a esa chica seguido por aquí?

— A veces zura— contesto. Ahora necesitaba su otra mano para contar sus mentiras.

— No te relaciones con ella— ordenó.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, mirando su oportunidad.

— Es hija de Amemiya Takami.

— … ¿Y quién es él?

— Es un ex novio de tu padre, lo conoció durante la preparatoria.

— ¿Y por qué no podría hablarle a su hija zura?

— Amemiya Takami es una persona traicionera y sin la más mínima contemplación por las demás personas, no deseo que te mezcles con ese tipo de gente, ya sabes lo que dicen, de tal palo tal astilla— narró Nanami, con un tono de voz monótono, pero que, a la vez, dejaba notar su molestia.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— No es algo que yo pueda contarte.

— S-Su hija no parece mala persona… trabaja muy duro todos los días, y no lastima a nadie zura.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? — su madre detuvo el auto, ofreciéndole toda su atención.

— Las veces que la he visto… siempre está llevando y trayendo cosas…

— Si todas las personas que llevan y traen objetos fueran buenas, los narcotraficantes serían santos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir zura? — preguntó Maru, visiblemente enojada.

— Amemiya Takami fundó su imperio a base de sucias tretas… de vender personas al mejor postor, traicionar la confianza que le dieron, no dudo que esté aliado con personas de cuidado— el ceño de Nanami estaba tan fruncido, que Hanamaru se vio en la necesidad de bajar su propio estado de ánimo para no terminar confesando su amor por la hija del "enemigo" de sus padres. Tenía que ser más inteligente, más paciente, y claramente enojándose por las palabras de una persona que no sabía nada de Chika, no haría más que echar a perder todo por lo que había decidido luchar.

— Él sabrá zura.

— Por eso, no te acerques a ningún Takami, Hanamaru, promételo— le pidió, tomando sus manos, mirándola directo a los ojos.

La castaña tragó, sintiendo su garganta seca. No sabía cuántos puntos de no retorno tendría que pasar antes de llegar a su meta, pero en ese momento, bajo la mirada de su madre, de la persona que la había cuidado y procurado todos esos años, quien le ofrecía su pecho para llorar y su sonrisa para tranquilizar su corazón, sintió que lo que dijera, marcaría un antes y un después en su vida. Su madre podría entender… ¿o no? Que su hija estaba enamorada, y que era correspondida, que la persona que amaba la hacía feliz, y que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que el pasado era el pasado y ahí debía quedarse. Su madre… entendería si le contaba acerca de su novia…

— Te lo prometo zura— pero no podía arriesgarse.

— Gracias hija— Nanami besó la frente de su pequeña.

— No agradezcas…

" _ **En verdad…no me agradezcas por mentirte así"**_ **.**

* * *

— No te hubieras molestado, _adoro il noppo pane della tua panetteria! (¡Me encanta el noppo pan de tu panadería!)_ — alabó Mari, mientras comía con gusto el pan con relleno de mandarina y vainilla.

La amante de las mandarinas había decidido ir a visitar a su mejor amiga, ya que ese fin de semana regresaba de su viaje en Italia.

— No te lo traje a ti— Chika sonrió con desanimo mientras empujaba ligeramente el hombro de la chica.

— "Sí, Mari, te extrañé mucho estos seis meses que estuviste estudiando en Italia, no había nadie que me alegrara la vida" Sí, Chika, yo también te extrañé— la ojicarmín rodó los ojos mientras negaba. Habría querido sonreír, pero la presión en su pecho se hacía presente cada que su cabeza rememoraba la mirada desagradable… de la familia, la madre de Hanamaru; si así la miraba la madre, no podía esperar al padre— ¡Qué mala eres! — se quejó la amante de los dulces, pero inmediatamente sonrió con ternura. Tomó una de las mejillas de la ojicarmín y la estiró con fuerza — Chika Takami no es Chika Takami si no está sonriendo con toda la alegría que guarda en su bello corazón— dijo, sílaba por sílaba.

— ¡Eso duele! — se quejó la pelimandarina.

— Entonces… ¿ibas a ver a tu novia?

— Sí…

— No me has contado mucho de Hanamaru.

— Es porque te vas a burlar— Chika se sobó las mejillas mientras hacía un puchero.

— Me ofende que pienses así, pero sí, es cierto— Mari continuó comiendo, esperando a que la amante de las mandarinas le contara acerca de sus problemas, la conocía bien, sólo era cuestión de ser paciente con el delicado corazón de la pelimandarina.

— No podemos decirle a nadie que estamos saliendo— dijo finalmente —. Se siente mal, ¿sabes?

— Y que lo digas, no es común que tengas que ocultar tu amor por alguien, a menos que estés mintiendo o sientas vergüenza.

— Estamos mintiendo— reconoció con amargura —. No me gusta, pero le prometí que iba a apoyarla con esto.

— ¿Aún no llegan al fondo del asunto?

— No… he intentado preguntarle a mi padre, pero de alguna manera siento que, preguntándole directamente, puedo echar a perder los planes de Maru, eso y…

— _Hai paura._

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— Bueno sí… Sabes, tengo miedo de que mi padre realmente le haya hecho algo malo al de Hanamaru, ¿cómo podría decirle que la quiero si soy hija de alguien que hirió a su familia?

— Eso no tiene que ver con ustedes— Mari hizo una mueca —. Los errores de tu padre son de él, y los del padre de Hanamaru también le pertenecen sólo a él. Ustedes no tienen por qué reprimirse de nada sólo porque el señor Kunikida no sabe perdonar.

— ¿Entonces debo simplemente ir a hablar con los padres de Maru y decirles que somos novias?

— Bueno, ¿es que tú eres tonta o te haces? — bromeó la rubia mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, sonriendo de oreja a oreja —. Lo que te he dicho es lo que sería ideal, amar no es un pecado y tampoco está mal, ¿cuándo se ha visto que se prohíba un amor? Es ridículo. Pero por desgracia no están en una buena posición, tu novia y tú aun son menores de edad, y a menos que estén dispuestas a esperarse en caso de que las separen, te aconsejo que mantengas un perfil bajo, pero, _mia dolcezza,_ no te atrevas a volver a pensar algo tan tonto como que "no puedes decirle que la quieres" por lo que sea que haga alguien que no seas tú— Mari se acercó a Chika y acarició sus mejillas, con intenciones secretas de volver a jalarlas—. Mientras seas tú quien puede sostener su mano y la razón de sus sonrisas, uno de los pilares de su coraje, entonces no tienes culpa alguna, _amala con tutto il tuo cuore! (¡Ámala con todo tu corazón!)_ — finalizó, estirando lo más que podía la piel de los cachetes de su amiga.

— Veo que todo va de maravilla con Kanan— molestó Chika mientras sobaba su rostro, para ocultar la pequeña lágrima que las palabras de Mari le habían sacado con su cursi discurso.

Esta vez fue el turno de la rubia para sonrojarse escandalosamente hasta las puntas de los pulgares.

— Para tu información, sí, las cosas van de maravilla con _la mia ragazza_ ( _mi novia_ ), y espero pronto sea lo mismo para ti, ¡podríamos salir en una cita doble!

— Eso sería genial, ¿cuándo llega Kanan?

— Debe estar por llegar la siguiente semana.

— Pensé que regresarían al mismo tiempo.

— Ella pidió su intercambio un mes después que el mío, esa tonta— se quejó Mari —. Pero pude ir a verla durante las vacaciones de verano— los labios de la rubia se curvaron en una expresión gatuna —. Sigue tan linda como la recordaba.

— Entonces no pasaron mucho sin verse.

— Cuando estás enamorada, un segundo puede ser un milenio— defendió Mari, totalmente seria.

El celular de Chika sonó con un mensaje.

 **Hanamaru:**

 **¡Lo siento! No sabía que mi madre iba a venir por mí, pero cuando llegue a mi casa, te mandaré mensaje, espero podamos hablar, te he extrañado mucho. Te quiero.**

Su corazón aceleró su ritmo cardiaco, impaciente por que llegara el momento de escuchar la voz de su novia. Una amorosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras suspiraba.

— Sí… puede serlo.


End file.
